


Claiming sacrifice

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Porn With Plot, Slavery, Smut, Violence, finnaly added a picture!, fuck a for art, johnkat - Freeform, mentions of other ships but im johnkat all the way, pictures may become ....uhh....fuck it I know it and you know it but still i have to warn you 18+, uhhh why do I love it so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see..John comes from a group of humans sent to explore a new planet, being captured by none other then Karkat. Karkat believes he's a female of his species and keeps the squishy creature as his own, seeing that he was to pathetic to sacrifice. This is Karkat's point of view. Keep an eye out for John's as these will be my first fanfics that mirror each other ! ( if you are curious about what john is doing when not mentioned in the story, you find out, in his recollection of it in "Claiming Safety" you can find that story in my works, happy reading .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The find

**Author's Note:**

> Finnaly done first chapter! FUCK YA WE HAVE LIFT OFF! I figured out how to add pictures! *smug face* I really hope my art isn't too shitty :P oh I'm so happy! * -purrs in content- , please kudo and comment!

The strange animal's screams are muffled by the cloth you so graciously shoved in it's mouth. The edges of your mouth curl into what your friends would say is the closest thing to a smile. The animal fights against it's bonds, this pissed you off so you toss a rock at it, making it still for a second. " UHHH shut the fuck up you insignificant pile of putrid waste!" The creature stiffens lowering it's head. Probably fears another rock...serves it right for keeping you up. It's not like you were going to sleep anyway but it's been screaming for hours.

 

You sigh standing and flexing your tired abused muscles. It's going to be annoying as fuck getting the sacrifice up to the Condis. Despite this you still smile proudly, if you could call it a smile. This was the only creature you've seen of its kind, it's body was much like yours but pink and squishy. He was missing horns along with all of his natural defences, claws, a fucking brain, ect. You get curious dropping one of the spears you were sharpening to grab his chin pulling off the cloth. The creature makes a small choking noise breathing heavily. Fucking disgusting dumb creature. It's cheeks have a dark line where the cloth was pushing into it's flesh. Fuck were they ever delicate. Would the Condis even want something weak like this? You pry it's mouth open inspecting it, no fangs, no pincers, no sort of dangerous venom tubes. All the creature had was fat blunt teeth, it appeared to be a useless herbivore.

 

You continue your inspection ripping away it's protective layering. You chuckle seeing that it's nothing but cloth, the fabric tears easy under your clawed fingers. It just shakes and cowers, slinking down. It can't move much further having its hands bound above its head. "Stop squirming you immature wriggler. I need to know if you're male or female."

 

You make quick time of ripping off the rest, scanning over it's quivering body. Kneeling in front of the whimpering creature you eye it's strange anatomy. "What the fuck is this? Is this your bulge?" You touch it maybe a tad too roughly from the sound it makes. "Quit your whining beast... Hmm what should I call you...I think I'll call you a screambeast. It sounds good since you've been screaming ever since you've gotten here." You move down lower cupping the mounds of flesh underneath with one hand curiously. It tries to lower its hands defensively but it's stopped by the rope."What the fuck are these? Strange...." You look up and see the creature making a strange face, this doesn't last long because you spin it around and examine his backside, which is covered in blue bruises from earlier. "So you're a blue blood huh... I should probably be more careful." You shrug again moving your eyes down it's pale body. You eye what you assume to be it's ass giving it a squeeze and a slap making the creature yelp. "You really are just a dumb piece of meat aren't you? Well I know you can't understand me but you're lucky. Your life is going to have a purpose now. I just have to find something special about you, then maybe the Condis might give me a break!hmm... Fuck has your bulg always been this unresponsive? It's not moving at all? I can't give her a wounded weak creature!"

 

You slouch back onto a stump sighing to yourself. "Great I'm gunna have to do more hunting before I can go back to my hive. And it's already midday, fuck. I might as well keep you for myself anyway. I'll find a use for you, it's that or fill up my meat storage. Judging by the size and lack of muscle I believe you're a female."

 

By the look of it, the creature became tired of your talking and begun thrashing against her bonds.  
You have to admit, for a girl she didn't have a bad face. She WAS well clothed, maybe her owner lost her? Oh well it's that fuckers loss and your gain. Her eyes were the brightest blue you have ever seen. It was kind of strange actually.

 

You recheck her binds again making them nice and tight. "Well you're useless, I'm off to find something good, you stay here at camp and bark at anything that goes near my stuff."

 

You decide to grab your weathered bag and trudge further into the jungle leaving the screambeast to her lonesome. Spending the rest of the day, you hunt to no avail and make your way back; tired from being out all day and exhausted. "Another sleepless morning...great." You make your way back to find the creature just as tired if not more then yourself. Only... The once blue bruises look a greenish yellow. You realize you didn't give her enough rope to allow her to sit, so she's been standing the whole time. You walk up and she hardly moves looking up at you with tired blue eyes. The ropes are covered in a sticky red solution and she smells of piss making you wrinkle your nose, you despise the colour and the smell. It appeared she spread this red stuff over all the spots she was bound in order to slip out to go to the bathroom. You check the rope once more finding the knots still tight. She opens her mouth making this choked dry noise, unlike the voice it was putting out earlier. "Wh....ahh...eee?....mmm...-cough-...gah."

 

She kind of creeps you out with her quiet noises but you dismiss this and pack all your stuff up from the makeshift camp. Looks like you're not giving a sacrifice this month, perhaps you'll offer up compensation as money or rations for the Condis's growing army's.  
You leave the creatures tattered cloths there and untie the highest rope to use it as a lead cutting off the binds on her feet to allow her to walk. "Come on you sick fuck, you're coming home with me, it's a two day walk so keep up!" You growl and it moves quickly as you pull it along. It's walking strangely and hunched over, the only thing interesting about it,is it's ability to walk on two legs. In fact her body was much like your own giving you a few idea's. You aren't proud but it's not like trolls haven't done that before with slaves. You have been awfully lonely lately and ---. You turn as your thought's intercepted by an airy, raspy shout from the creature as it gazes into a bush frozen.

 

You hardly have time to react as a large fierce looking meowbeast jumps out from the bush. Without thinking you reach out and punch the creature square between the eyes, the force of your punch coupled with its lunge add to the strength of the hit. The large jungle cat collides with your fist with a snap. You look down at the large beast as it lays on the ground twitching and yowling in pain. "Looks like dinner to me." You grin slightly, rope in your other hand walking over to the cat twisting it's head, putting the poor thing out if it's misery. The pink creature stares at you silently. You bend down picking up the dead animal with one arm and continue walking.

 

You stop once at a stream setting down your kill. Turning to the creature you point at her then the stream. She shakes  
Her head at first but you make quick work of her, pushing her into the cold water. She shivers scrubbing herself over with one hand then both as she got used to the water. You sat and watched to make sure she didn't try to escape. Sure you could swim, but that didn't mean you liked it. Slowly you allow her back out leaving her do her business behind a bush while you wait, arms crossed and scowling. When she finishes and cleans herself, you pick up your kill and begin walking again, allowing her to drip dry.

 

She slows down a few times so you tug on her ropes hearing her squeak behind you. You reach a good clearing, after about four hours of walking. You've gotten tired of her slowing down so you set up camp binding her to two trees with her arms spread open.

 

"That's what you get for fucking slowing down the whole way." You take another cloth tying it around her mouth as a gag, the cloth sliding softly under your fingertips as you tighten the knot behind her head. "Since you were such a little asshole today, I'm going to make use of you being here... I need to release some stress and you're going to help me do that." She gives you a questioning stare, eyes going wide as you grab one leg tying it away from her other forcing her to spread her legs. You walk over to your pack dropping a metal dish to the ground in front of her, then walk around her so you were behind. You run your hands down her milky white body admiring it's skin more closely. "Looks like you're mine then...your body isn't that unattractive after all." You graze your lip with a fang, unbuckling your pants letting them drop to the ground allowing your boxers to follow. She begins thrashing against her bonds once more. You reach down to knead the soft cool flesh of her ass licking her neck to taste her skin. If you closed your eyes you could easily imagine her as a troll but you don't. It makes little raspy protests still being unable to scream. You ignore the creature's strange little sounds, allowing your bulge to slide out to flick over her entrance to slicker her up. Immediately after your hot bulge meets cold flesh, she tries to move away. You stop your actions, walking around her to stand in front to grasp her chin roughly. You feel a pang of guilt when she looks up at you with frightened blue eyes, she try's to make a noise again only coughing and making small squeaks through the gag.

 

"I know you can't understand me but you're starting to piss me off." You punch it in the face hoping to get your point across while trying not to hurt it. It's rough enough that the creature lowers her head and begins to sob. It's eerie how it almost sounds troll doing this.Once again you ignore the creatures feeble attempts at looking pitiable.

 

She continues to hang her head as you walk around once more, dragging a single claw over her flat chest till you situate yourself behind her. You spread her open roughly with your hand pushing the tip of your bulge against her entrance. She yelps when you push inside, bulge writhing in pleasure inside of her. You moan and she stiffens making pained choked gasps.

 

It feels amazing, it's tight and slick thanks to your bulge. You push in deeper, pushing against a squishy part of her nook hearing her make a pleased moan, tears running down her face soaking into the cloth as she gasps for air. Repeating the action she throws her head back moaning loudly, you pull back thrusting harder against that spot hearing her get louder and louder. She looks amazing as she pants, trying to hold back moans only to fail. "You're just a bitch in heat aren't you!?" You bite the back of her ear and she whimpers thrusting back against you. It doesn't take long with you pounding her relentlessly, you feel your climax fast approaching and grip her tiny hips.

 

With one finale thrust, you're finished. You fill her till she can't hold anymore. You pull out not wanting to be covered in your own genetic material and continue to stroke yourself releasing the last of it into the creature's empty water dish.

 

You untie her gag, gasping as you catch your breath stumbling over to your bag searching for an old cloth; which you use to wipe yourself off, then get dressed.  
  
"Thanks for the fuck you dumb useless creature. If your thirsty drink that...I'm not wasting good water on you." You watch the creature try to wet her lips with her tongue only to drag a dry tongue over equally dry chapped lips.

 

You tie the creature's hands together then attach a longer rope to it's neck along with removing the binds on her feet. "There now you can sit." You sit back smirking as it eyes the bowl...the stupid creature probably doesn't know better. Next thing the creature does is yawn curling in on herself trying to sleep. It's night so you find yourself looking at the creature strange, she's diurnal ! That explains why she was getting tired! She's used to being awake during the day, fuck this is going to make training a lot more difficult.

 

You're mentally exhausted and frustrated at this so you hang a hammock. Not to mention you were a little physically drained as well. Slowly you crawl into the hammock, muscles pleasantly sore. You lay back enjoying the gentle rock of the warm breeze pushing against your makeshift bedding. You look over at the creature as it gently sobs, the sound pulling at your chest, almost threatening to pull your blood pusher right out.

 

Fucking creature thinks I'm going to pity her, she's got another thing coming. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep or something ! I'm cranky enough having to go to bed early you little bitch!" That should set her straight. Thank fuck she stopped crying though.

 

A few hours later you hear shuffling from her direction and decide to ignore it. You cross your arms and turn away from her.  
You hear her brush dirt off and maybe kneel. You turn around to see her lean oddly over the bowl. First she tries to pick it up and bring it to her mouth, but her arms couldn't bend that way being bound. You continue to watch, shocked as she leans down sticking her tongue into the bowl making a surprised face. She then leans down drinking loudly making you swallow and blush.

 

With the creature's thirst now sated, it lays down silently, coughing once in a while, before it goes to sleep quiet and breathing softly.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

It's warm as the light of day hits your eyes. The warmth is welcoming trying to lull you back into sleep. You push away the urge and force yourself up, opening your eyes to a warm bright sun. Shielding your delicate eyes with your hand, you sit up looking towards the screech beast. Something looked wrong with it, maybe you were wrong and it was nocturnal. You shrug getting up slowly putting away camp taking time to carve up your kill.

 

Turning your attention to the creature once you're done cutting. It was strange that it didn't make any annoying noises yet.You walk over pulling up the creature by her arm watching her head droop to look at the ground. "Pay attention and stand!" She falls when you let go, crumpling to the dirt below. Placing a hand on her side you discover that she's icy cold, was that normal? "Get up......I said get up!" You wait and it doesn't move. Turning her head you find her eyes are shut and her cheeks are red. Fuck, you finally found something worth your time and it's already dying! Now that you think about it, you haven't fed it. Looking through your pack you discover your lack of vegetables and curse loudly. The only thing you had ready to eat was jerky and that was way to fucking tough for the screambeast's teeth. You sigh taking off your leather vest wrapping it around the shivering creature.

 

Walking back to the freshly cut green meat you decide to cook a few pieces, setting the others to smoke and dry after coating them in spices.  
Once done cooking you walk back over to the small creature a little relieved to see her eyes half open. "Fuck I thought I almost lost you...I hope you can digest meat, I'll kill you if you throw up on my clothes!" The creature doesn't even register you as you walk up. You wave your hand in front of her face and nothing, her eyes are glazed over and she's breathing roughly. You rip off a piece of meat placing it in her mouth but she does nothing. You take it out of her mouth, instead going for your canteen tipping it into her mouth slowly, a little dribbles out but she swallows most of it. You stop, looking down at the meat sighing loudly. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You better be fucking great full ...you sick fuck." You rip off another chunk placing it in your mouth chewing until it was well minced. You hesitate before moving your lips against hers, carefully pushing the meat into her mouth with your tongue, pulling back quickly. She doesn't take it at first so you close her mouth with one hand and rub her neck with the other, making her swallow.

 

You continue to do this until you're sure she had her fill. You pack the meat in your bag, along with your camping supplies. Once finished you pick up the creature and begin running. You bound along the rocks and through the foliage till you come across the smell of cherries. It's sickeningly sweet but it keeps the predators away from the small swarm of trolls and the place you call home. You slow down your pace to a walk, giving yourself a small rest seeing that you've been running all day and most of the night.

 

You look down at the creature's vacant eyes looking up at you. It almost appeared as if the creature was dead, lucky for you, you could feel it's blood pusher working and see her close her eyes. You pull her close as you make your way toward the village....

 

\---------------------------------

 

Karkat over looks the horizon as the tops of huts and homes alike come into focus. Each troll had a small wooden hut. Karkat's home is of the medium sized one's on the outskirts. The only reason he gotten one of the larger ones, is because during a raid, he would be among the first to die, making the location rather undesired. Each hut was marked by the owner , their blood coats the top of the door frame to show the owner. On the siding next to the door there would be strips of blood from family or friends that pledged to die protecting that home from other's. Karkat always grinned coming up to his door, greeted by the familiar scent of his friends, the reasons for keeping him alive. If not for Fef or Gamzee ...and Eridan... He would have had many challengers for his things and more importantly, his life.

 

He walks into the village, feet shifting on the small round pebbles as he walks. Holding the strange shivering creature with both arms.

 

The other trolls eye his find curiously, some calling out to ridicule him.

 

"I see Vantas finally found himself some ass!" The crowd laughs loudly making Karkat growl and reach for the spear strapped to his back. The crowd grows silent freezing him in mid action. "That's what I thought you thinkpan deprived shit sniffers! Now if you fuck heads would back the fuck off, I need to speak to Feferi."

 

A few trolls of lower casts part the way leaving two blue bloods making Karkat to growl deeply. "I SAID MOVE IT YOU BLUE BULGED FUCK PUPPETS! I'M NOT IN THE ENTERTAINING MOOD!"

 

Karkat reaches behind himself once more grabbing the spear strapped to his back. "IM FUCKING WARNING YOU TWO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

 

He moves forward eyeing the two blue bloods carefully. Suddenly they make a pained expression taking a step back. "Ya that's what I thought assholes!"

 

"What's with all the shouting bro?" Gamzee steps up silently behind him placing a gentle hand on Karkat's shoulder. "Is there a mother fucking problem up in here?"

 

They shakes their heads muttering a quiet no. "Then why not let Karbro through?"

 

"UHHH sorry! We weren't thinking! Our apologies high blood!" Karkat sighs and looks away. "I didn't need your help you know." Gamzee pats Karkat's back with a lazy smile. "Sure bro. So what's all up and happening with that? Did you find yourself a friend?"

 

"No it's a pet, but it got sick so I need to talk to Fef. Is she here this week?" Karkat try's to maintain a stern face as Gamzee tickles under the creatures chin. "Aww this motherfuckers so gosh darn cute."

 

"Gamzee no touching. Go back and watch your potions, the village needs you for that. So leave me and her be and go cure shit or something."

 

Gamzee smiles and nods after giving one last wave. "See you around bro, come and visit sometime, I still owe you one of my wicked elixirs."

 

Karkat rolls his eyes walking over to the large body of water situated in the middle of the village. Above it two bells hung, one bright pink and the other a dark purple. The purple one looked less used and dirty but that was to be expected, it was Eridan's bell and not only did he hardly get visitors, he also had another home on land in this village and the one near by.

 

The pink bell chimes sweetly as Karkat pulls the string. Bubbles erupt from the water soon followed by long pointed horns and a big cheerful smile. The smile is short lived dying quickly once she see's the creature. "What in cods name happened Karcrab?"

 

"I found her in the wild, can you help or not...."  
She looks down and over the creatures body. "Shore I can kelp, did you feed it and water it?"

 

He looks away feeling guilty yet nods. She walks up and inspects the creature gasping when she see's red leaking from the small pink body before her. "I think I found somefin... Karkrab? Did you p-pail with it?"  
His face turns red and he scowls. "So what if I did!? It's not like it's abnormal!"

 

She takes one of her claws and drags it along the creatures arm, both her and Karkat stare at it with wide eyes as it's blood seeps out, bright red. "Karcrab! Was this how you found it?"

 

He pauses in thought then shakes his head. "She was wearing a small amount of protective clothing when I found her."

 

"And....Karcrab." She turns the creature over looking closely at him. " This is blood seeping out of it... You're going to have to get somefin from Gamzee to fix whatever you did with your bulge." She sighs rolling her eyes. "You're such a doofish Karcrab. If I stranded you with nufin on your back and a large wound, you'd be shella shore and sick too."

 

He looks down at the poor creature quietly as Feferi continues to scold him. " Why don't you quit carping with me and tread over to Gamzee already for ointment." She places her hands on her hips for emphasis.

 

"Ya whatever. Keep it warm feed yadafucking ada. Anything else?"

 

She angles her hips as she slowly drip drys. "Don't forget to get ointment. If you want to kelp her make shore she's healthy! And ...I know I should be more subtle aboat this but...always prep before ...you know."

 

Karkat takes a step back shocked at her words. "I ... I fucking know that! I was just showing her who's boss is all." He pouts and turns his head, carefully picking up the pink creature.

 

He turns to leave only stopping when Feferi leans forward cupping a hand around her mouth whispering to him softly. "Your lack of experience is showing."

 

Hurrying fast, Karkat speeds off ears red and blood boiling, leaving a giggling troll behind.  
He passes a few more houses glancing over at the colourful doorways. The ones with lower blood cast look tattered and warn, even looted. Sometimes one would come across a dead troll. In cases like that, one would paint over their old stripe, claiming their home as your own.

 

Just like the home next to Karkat's. He kept the hut to hold his scrolls and makeshift books and now his pet. But for tonight the creature came along with Karkat. He was afraid of it freezing to death.

 

"Welcome to your new home, you better be happy I'm keeping you alive.." He sighs latching the door closed with two custom locks. Setting the creature down he puts away the meat he collected and hangs the bag and his spear on the wall next to his sickles. He looks to the ground where he set her down and sighs again. " I liked it better when it screamed." He shrugs stripping the rest of his cloths till he was left bare. He scoops the creature up and slowly sinks into his slime pit, it was relaxing, warm and tingly. After he was snug he carefully pulled the creature close shivering as her cold flesh met his. "Night...." The words felt alien on his tongue, but the response was normal. It stayed quiet until sleep finally overtook Karkat....

 

\----------------------------------

 

It was night when he awoke and the creature looked worse then before, it's breathing was harsh, shook like a leaf, and was limp, head lolling back when Karkat lifted her to get a better look. "Shit! I forgot to get the elixir from Gamzee!!" Quickly Karkat lifted the creature out of the slime then himself, hoisting the two of them over to the pool of water on one side of the room, covered with a large wooden cover. Once inside he scrubs them down quickly, the sopor slime washing off into the cool dark water where it dissolves .

 

He drys them off with a few furs wrapping up his new pet leaving her on a pile of furs, before getting dressed himself, leaving the hive with the creature inside.

 

"Gamzee!?....He fucking better be at his shop." Quickly he darts through the crowd, getting elbowed and elbowing others in his rush. He looks up at the crudely drawn "WiCkEd ElIxErS" sign written in purple blood and scowls walking in pushing the strung up bone curtain out of the way, seeing he didn't have a door.

 

"Well well well. Hey my brother, coming in for a visit? Where'd you all up and hide the pink squishy thing?"

 

Karkat picks up a random blue bottle squinting at the label written in purple . "I need a few potions."

 

"All right! What miracle can I present you with today!~"

 

Karkat sets down the bottle looking to the right. "I need one for fever and another for ..... Fixing d-delicate places...."

 

"You have to be more specific Karbro, did you scratch your bulge again? You have to be careful of your claws and shit bro."

 

"Nononono!!! It's not that! It's not for me!" Karkat's ears grew red looking left then right before leaning over the counter." It's for nooks and waste chutes. I'm not sure what it is yet so it has to be safe to use for both."

 

Karkat pulls away quiet as Gamzee continues to smile. "Oh so it's for the cute motherfucker you were carrying before! It'll be right up, but remember I owed you for only one so I'm going to need your arm." Karkat sighs looking antsy. "F-fine just be quick about it.."

 

Gamzee grins lazily showing off his large row of pointed teeth before darting down and grabbing an empty bottle placing it on the counter. "Hold still bro."

 

"Fuck you, just do it already." Karkat sets his arm down on the table looking away to let Gamzee work. Quickly Gamzee makes a small incision in his wrist, allowing the red blood to drain into a funnel, dropping down through a tube into the neck of the small vile. Once the bottle is a little over half full Gamzee stops and wraps Karkat's arm. "Thanks bro. This one's actually going to be for you." He finishes by grabbing a few herbs mixing them together, adding a few things to the mix till the vile began to glow, now full and corked. "Now that is one wicked Elixer."

 

"And the other one?"

 

"Oh I already have one up and made for fever, here." He hands Karkat a small pink vile and nods. "Come and visit me again sometime! Bring your cute little fucker with too. I'm sure Tavbro would just love it to death."

 

"Ya sure whatever." With that Karkat grabs the glass bottles and makes for the door stopping before parting the strings. "So do I just put this in it's water or something?"

 

Gamzee shakes his head. "You have to rub it into it's skin. The pink one on her forehead and the red ...on the damaged goods." He smirks slightly as Karkat scoffs and hurries out, the clinking of the bone curtain getting quieter as he closed the distance between him and his small hive.

 

When he gets their he finds the creature laying on its back, the fur kicked off, some fur sticking to her damp pink skin. No longer wrapped around her pink body. She looks tired and hot covered in sweat and this strange opaque liquid. Karkat couldn't say what it was but wiped it off all the same. "Hey...you awake? I'm going to put some medicine on. Please don't start screaming, I don't think I can take anymore hoofbeast shit. The creature lays still tired and warn out. Karkat uncorks one bottle and dips his finger into the pink solution, slowly he rubs it into her forehead, watching silently as her eyes droop halfway shut. Her breathing slows down and her arms and legs fall as if exhausted. She lets her head loll to the side relaxing, Karkat notes how quick she's affected by the potion and sighs relieved.

 

Karkat swallows nervously wiping his finger on his shirt, pulling out the red bottle.  
" don't hoof me in the face or some shit okay....this is to fix you." Carefully he turns the creature on her side sticking two fingers into the bottle. Slowly, mindful of his claws, he enters her, placing his other hand on her shoulder to hold her still. She shivers making small whimpering noises pushing down against Karkat's hand. "I can't believe you, you're still wanting it after being abused like that? Did your old master use you like this?" The creature lays still staring at the wall, shivering when Karkat was finished, pulling his fingers out. He takes the same cloth that he used to clean his pet to clean his fingers.

 

"Don't worry, we can fuck all you want when you're better and I get to claim you. Hmm maybe sopor isn't your thing. Did you like the pile of furs better?" He curls up as Karkat smirks. "You really are pretty cute...you know...I never got to do the claiming ceremony before, I'm kind of excited and nervous. But until then I must guard you. You're mine, no one else's, I found you beast..hmmmm.,you know?..screambeast doesn't suit you. I'll call you fleshbeast instead. Because that's what I plan to use you for. You live for fucking and serving me." Karkat stands searching through his wooden chest pulling out chains, quickly attaching one end around the creatures neck, then tying the other end to a metal loop sticking out of his wall. "Now that you're awake, I should make sure you're not going to run away. I have a few things to do around town so just wait for me. I'll be back.~"

 

The creature curls in on itself looking a bit upset till Karkat tosses a warm fur on top of it. "Fef said I need to keep you warm, so I guess this will have to do till I can buy you something decent to cover yourself with.

 

The creature looks to Karkat with big eyes, then to his new fur blanket, pulling it close.  
Karkat stands up taking in a deep breath grabbing his bag off the wall. Steadily he began packing half the meat into his storage, the ground was cold and made a great place to store food for short periods of time so that's what he did. Sure it was cold, but it never stopped the trolls from enjoying their slime pods.

 

"Alright, I'm just going into the village to buy you some food and shit. Stay here!" Karkat chuckles to himself turning to the door. "You're talking to yourself Karkat, she can't understand you."

 

You unlock the door with two swift clicks, pushing it open and walking into the night.

 

\------------------------------

 

You continue to smirk as you hoist the strap to your bag higher on your shoulder. Your first claiming ceremony, fuck this was going to be awesome! No one can tell you that you're useless, or stupid. You caught something original this time ! And you plan to hold onto it. The last beast you found alive you had planned to use it as meat, but then some asshole stole it from under your claws.

 

You growl loudly as you walk, enraged by your own thoughts.  
Slowly making your way toward the small lake situated in the center of your village.

 

Once you reach your destination you grab hold of both the strings pulling hard making the small bells chime together. Eridan was the first to surface, the eager bastard.

 

"Hey Kar long time no see . You need to come vvisit me more wwhen I'm in the vvillage, I'm just sayin."

 

You place your hands on your hip rolling your eyes. "You're acting like a leg humping bark beast. Stop trying so hard, you'll hurt yourself. Now before you start getting weird, I'm not here to see you. I'm here to-"

 

-splash- " Oh my! Sorry I'm late, I couldn't kelp staying longer with my cuttlefish.~ Oh hey Karcrab, why are you all wet?"

 

"............." You stand silent and still, your shirt clinging to your chest uncomfortably, luckily your bag stayed dry. "Nice of you to join us Fef...next time..DON'T FUCKING SPLASH ME!" You grit your teeth growling, ears pushed down as you glare. Normally someone would have been culled for doing such a thing to a future queen, but she knew you and your anger.

 

"Aww you look like a puffer fish .~ I didn't mean it! Cross my fins.~"

 

You sigh and relax feeling a little defeated. You could never stay mad at her long. She was too...too uppity and happy...she would make a terrifying queen. It sent shivers down your spine imagining her culling someone with a giggle. You shake your head to clear your thoughts.

 

"I came here to give you these. Fef this is for helping me and Eridan, this is not because I like you because I don't. It's compensation for a claiming ceremony, two days from now." You hand them both a neatly wrapped piece of meat with your dripping hand. Feferi opens the package wiggling her fins on the side of her head happily before giving you a big wet hug.

 

"Green meowbeast meat! How did you get it? Was it expensive? Oh thank you! This is a reel treat!" She backs up jumping on the spot excited. "Oh I'm just up to my gills in happy!"

 

You smirk proudly seeing Eridan stare at the meat in disbelieve. You smirk smugly." Actually I caught it."

 

They both turn their heads over at you stunned for a second time. "That's one whale of a tail Karcrab."

 

"No really! I caught the ....oh and I changed it's name. It's called a flesh beast now." You smirk continuing eagerly. "Well I caught the flesh beast then happened upon a meowbeast. It was pretty fucking stupid getting that close to a troll. I guess it didn't see me."

 

"Wwell Kar, that's a cool story and all, but since this is your first claiming I'm going to havve to tell you all the steps. First you meet Tavros at Gamzee's shop and he'll examine your claim. Boy, girl, age, and physical condition."

 

You stand still and pivot, resting your weight on one foot as you wait for him to finish. You still being uncomfortably damp.

 

"After he deems it okay to claim, you wwill then movve to the sacrificial block, wwhere it's arms and legs wwill be bound and wwaiting for you. Then you claim it for the vvillage to wwitness. Remember to bite it's neck hard enough to leavve a scar, that wwill seal it. Don't forget to leavve a mark! Some trolls get carried awway wwith pailing and forget."

 

You huff crossing your arms. "Don't worry I won't make the same mistake as you did."

 

He frowns crossing his damp arms. "That wwas one time Kar."

 

"It was your first time." You mock him, with a smirk.

 

"Wwhat ever. I wwill begin preparations as soon as I can, later land dwweller." You give a small unenthusiastic wave as he makes his leave diving into the water.

 

Feferi smiles and waves as well after thanking you again then jumping in after him. You smirk to yourself and pick up the bag, tossing it over your shoulder. It was about midnight so you hurry, making your way to Terezi's place.

 

Unlike most of the huts that were just brown, her hut was covered in many different colourful red objects. To her it looked delicious, to you it looked like a giant fucking mass of primordial filth. It's not far and only takes ten minutes to reach, in the opposite direction of your own home.

 

You look at the door nervously, the brightly market door mocks you, showing the world your blood color as it sits along side your friends, protectors of this hive. In your opinion, you'd just erase your line if it wouldn't get your friends mad.

 

You raise your fist and quietly knock at the door. You wait for only a few seconds before the door swings open.

 

"Why Karkles, what brings a delicious smelling troll like yourself to my humble abode?" You open your mouth to say something, only to be assaulted by a moist warm tongue gracing your cheek. "Oh well it doesn't matter, unless of course justice needs to be served." She pulls you inside by your arm earning a growl and a glare.

 

"Karkles don't be rash, I let you in didn't I?"

 

You sigh agitated. "As you see I came here for-"

 

"I can't see I'm blind, how rude Karkles. You really know how to flatter a girl."

 

You drop your bag in front of her, borderline rage bubbling at your surface. "Food for coin."

 

"Oh!" She sits down on half a stump tapping her wooden cane. A vine creeps up the side and stops at her hand. "You came here for some of the mighty dragon's treasure!"

 

You don't feel like indulging her so you stand there for a second staring at her displeased. Unfortunately she's just as stubborn and remains smiling at you with her toothy grin.

 

You sigh, "The displeased Karkat sets down his loot and offers a trade to the mighty dragon."

 

She stands up sniffing the bag. "The mighty dragon Terezi sniffs Karkles belongings mightily with her mighty snout."

 

"Green meow beast meat? She asks mightily."

 

"Why yes, only the greenest of meats to offer for the mighty dragon's loot. So that she may sate her bellies mighty hunger and add to your mighty girth."

 

She licks her lips getting closer to you as you roll your eyes.

 

"It does sound ....mighty.....I..I mean, the mighty dragon licks one of her talons nodding her head at the deal, raising a brow to know how much you would like in return.....mightily of course."

 

"Just throw a pouch of whatever my way, you know I don't usually deal with meat." She stops glaring at you with red eyes.

 

......"he saids with a mighty roar." You say sarcastically. She smiles and reaches into a large wooden trunk picking up a large bag sniffing it, before adding a few more gold shillings. When she hands it to you, the unsuspected weight makes you almost stumble.

 

"The mighty dragon whips her tail happily with the completion of the exchange and looks off into the sunrise at the lovely end to another beautiful and mighty night. And hopes to see her delicious friend once more....but not without giving him another lick on the cheek for good measure!"

 

"Gah! Terezi! Seriously!?" You back up wiping your cheek on your bare arm in disgust.

 

"Awww Karkles you broke character." She gives you a toothy grin, drinking in your displeasure just buzzing with inappropriate glee and content. "Uhh am I done here or what? And how would you know it was sunrise if you're blind!? Huh!?"

 

"Because this mighty dragon needs sleep and it smells brighter outside."

 

"Huh? You mean actually?" You poke your head outside the door seeing the sun rise, a seance of urgency pushing you out the door. "Fuck I have to go, I can't believe it's been that long already!"

 

"Why are you telling me you have to go, I said I was tired....unless the mighty Karkles wants to bed with me in the cave tonight?" She cackles loudly as you open the door not bothering to say bye. You leave behind the bag that contained the meat and make your way home with your coin.

 

The walk is quiet and eerie. Something deep inside your chest cavity vibrates with a nervousness you can't place. When your home comes into focus your pumper stops, and skips a beat...your door is wide open, you forgot to lock the door behind yourself. Picking up speed you run to the door and look inside, she was gone, the metal loop holding her chain ripped right off your wall.

 

A growl ricochets off your walls as the sound of cracking wood emits from the death grip you currently hold on your doorframe. You have been robbed blind...again.


	2. Take off your shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ....oh my gog. Finally uploaded again.

You ease up your grip on the door frame as you survey your home. You snarl at the unfamiliar scent of troll and slam your door behind you. It's light out so luckily your moirail should be awake. Your moirail used to be Gamzee but....something in him broke one day and you weren't around to help....they lost half of the villagers that day, till you finally came back. After Tavros became his matesprit you became unneeded. Since then you met Kanaya. She lived just outside the village of prospit, on the edge like yourself. Her house was built taller, with a roof made of thick glass. Oh and did I mention your village is one of two? Your village lay just out of reach of another village called derse. Feferi and Eridan go back and forth now and then through an underground stream connecting the two. Feferi hopes to make peace between them one day to improve our strength. You don't think it'll happen but you do have a few friends over there. Fuck! You almost ran into her door, fucking fantastic! Now you feel like a fucking idiot. 

You stand there awkwardly looking at the ground with a deep scowl before knocking loudly. "Just a moment Karkat!" You stand there puzzled, how did she know it was you? Did word pass already? Do people already know that you lost your property....again! Fuck!

Kanaya opens the door gasping loudly. "Why Karkat, what makes you so upset? Please come inside and sit down." You follow taking a few short breaths. You're so frustrated and mad, pale red tears roll down your face. Everyone knows! And it's not like you can do anything about it! Not a fucking thing! You can't track scents like Terezi, you couldn't ask her to help either...she would just laugh in you're face. Just the idea of owing her a favour...lets just say you are never doing that again.

"Karkat, please cease your crying this instant, please tell me what's the matter. It is imperative that you cooperate with me so I can assist you as best I can." You look up at Kanaya with sad eyes. "I lost another animal....I was g-going to claim it too...." She frowns and paps your head sympathetically. "It's alright, I caught news of your claiming ceremony....it's alright, shhh there there, I'm sure you'll find something better....shhh stop crying." 

You hug her back breathing slowly trying to calm yourself down. "So you didn't know I lost it?"

"Shhh how could I have? Eridan only just managed to stay awake long enough to tell me about the ceremony, how do you think I would know about this?"

You pull back wiping an eye, lip turned up in a pout as you lower your guard around your moirail. "Well you knew it was me at the door...I thought you might have heard how bad I fucked up and expected me..."

She smiles patting your head softly. "My dear Karkat, you are my most common visitor, and the only one able to knock loud enough to rattle my needles like that." You smile sheepishly looking to the floor. You should have known better. Kanaya would never look down on you like that. With out her and her support you don't know where or what you would have done. "Thanks Kanaya...for everything, I'm serious, you've helped me a lot." 

"Is everything alright Karkat? Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" You take a moment to know what she means till you realize how unstable you sound. "Oh gog no! I'm fine Kanaya really! I was just thinking about how much you helped me, despite my...problem." 

"My dear Karkat, you are not a problem, you are not a mistake, you are not a mutant, and you are not abnormal in the least. I really wish you would quit talking down to yourself. Oh I know! You may not have a claim anymore but..well..at least you could use this to remember it bye." She turns around digging through a few drawers till she pulls out a large blue t-shirt, laying it in front of you on her neat little wooden table. "I made it for your claim... Gamzee actually commissioned it for you. Believe it or not but he still holds you in high regards." You blink and look down at the shirt feeling a wave of regret wash over. You swallow your feelings picking up the shirt with a small smile. "Thanks....but how did you know what size to make it?" 

"That was simple, Gamzee said the creature was the shape of a troll with blue eyes, just a tad smaller then you. So I used your old measurements and picked blue as the color! Well at least he thought they were blue, he said your claim was kind of out of it when he seen her." You nod and smile giving her another hug. "You're stitching skills have always been the best." 

"Oh you flatter me. Now, would you care for some tea?" You nod taking a seat at her table. Everything was draped in cloth. Her home unlike most trolls was very colourful. Like Gamzee she took blood or coin for her work. As the story goes, one day someone tried to challenge her for her home, stabbing her in the chest. That was one body you found particularly difficult to dispose of. She managed to rip the offending troll in half with a large serrated tool. That was the day she woke up as a rainbow drinker.....no one really challenges her anymore, so she's the villages tailor. 

"So Karkat who do you think is doing this? Stealing from you I mean." 

You answer as you watch her pour tea, holding the handle of your cup lightly. "Well...really it could be anyone...but I suspect that blue blood a few huts down. He's a real shi-uhh..aggravating individual..." You raise your eyes to her, taking a sip of your tea. You never liked swearing infront of Kanaya, but sometimes you slip, you know she doesn't mind but she just has that air about her. 

"...Oh well...it was a lucky find anyway.....at lest I sold the meat I gotten from my trip to the graves."

"Oh you hunted?" She looks surprised as she sets a place for herself. 

"No, no. I was pulling the creature behind me when this large meowbeast jumped out to attack her. I think it attracted the cat." You shrug. "Otherwise it wouldn't have came near me." 

"Interesting..."

"And before you ask Kanaya, I can't give you any blood today." You sip your tea, sighing in content at the soothing warmth. She always knew what you needed most to calm down. "I was at Gamzee's just yesterday." 

She frowns slightly ears lowering. "That's too bad...your flavour is quite unique." It's the look... You could never say no to the look. You sigh setting down the cup to unwrap the small amount of bandage around your wrist. 

The wound was still fresh but thankfully stopped bleeding a while ago. Carefully you run your claw along the old cut holding it out to her. You know she wouldn't push you to do it. Fuck, she probably wouldn't have even brought it up. But she is your moirail...and to a degree you do feel obliged to return her hospitality. 

You watch with a small amount of fascination as she guides your arm to bleed into her tea, changing the color to a muddy, rust red. When satisfied she kisses your wrist sweetly, licking her lips before wrapping your arm again. 

"Thank you very much. I know it seems odd but, it makes the tea that much sweeter. Whenever you need something made, come see me. Alright Karkat?" You smile slightly and nod. It's quiet as you both finish your tea. Something about being at Kanaya's was settling in itself. You spend the rest of the morning guided around Kanaya's. She loved showing off her work. It always made you feel better knowing that just by being there it could make her smile. Once it got dark she offered for you to spend the night. You were about to except her offer till you hear screaming. It sounded like the angry scream of a troll. No doubt someone pissed him off. You open Kanaya's front door to listen better, once you do she grabs your arm startling you.

"I'm sorry Karkat but it looks as if we have work to do." You feel saddened by the thought of having to work but at lest it's something to distract you. Calmly you both leave her house, she locks her door just in case. She leads you through the village getting looks from each troll she passed. She was both feared and respected. Feeding off the dead was something no troll could dream of doing. She was important though, making clothes made her important to the village. So in exchange for her service trolls would offer some blood.

....The screaming got louder the closer she made her way towards the corpse. It was strange how the closer you got to your hut, the louder it got. "WHO THE FUCK DID IT? I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I WILL FIND YOU!" That was it. The sound of an angry and upset kismesis. You could hear the sadness and anger in his voice as he shouted. "COME OUT YOU FUCKER!!!"

When you arrive on scene you stop at the home of a blue blood, in fact, it was the blue blood that pestered you when you walked into the village. The troll screaming; must have been with him that day, but you couldn't recall nor did you care enough to try to remember. The guy was an ass anyway.

When you see the screaming troll, your stomach does a flip for the worst, he was covered in blue blood. Naturally with Kanaya by your side he steps out of your way to allow you inside. The sight you're awarded with was gruesome. You couldn't even recognize the face anymore. If you didn't know the asshole personally you wouldn't have had a clue to who he was. 

Half of him was still submerged in sopor slime. The top half was covered in blood and bits of flesh. That's when you see it, the large door to his food storage...and the floor. It was all covered in bright red blood. You panic reaching for the door pulling it open. Your heart drops when you spot them. There was maybe three dismembered creatures much like the one you kept. A soft hand touches your shoulder making you jump. It takes you a moment to remember that Kanaya was still with you. 

Swallowing your tears you begin to move the body, taking little care in moving the glutton of a blue blood, dunking his body in a pit of water to wash off the sopor. You wrap his dismembered head with a ratty old bag to minimize the blood coming off of him. Kanaya cleans up the hut as you begin your journey stopping by your hut to grab water and food. 

You take great pleasure as you drag his mangled naked corpse through the village, dropping him with a wet sickening thud as you enter your hut, scowling to find someone has stolen your sickles....blue seemed to cover everything. You didn't need to be an expert sniffer like Terezi to recognize the blue bloods disgusting smell. Searching further you find small blue bloody handprints next to the pit of water you use for cleaning. Someone was here.  
You grab your spear off the wall strapping it to your back. Next you grab a few packets of cooked meat you stored away, finding a few of those missing as well. It puzzles you as to why they grabbed only two so you go through your things to see if anything else had been stolen. In total they stole.

Your sickles.  
Two pieces of cooked meat.  
One small backpack.  
Some fur.  
One canister of water.  
Some pants?  
And one of your favourite shirts.

What the fuck? It's like they went through your stuff for fucking camping supplies! You would have just overlooked this but they took your weapons and favourite shirt. You over look everything again puzzled, why didn't they take any money?sure you had the majority of it with you...but still.

After grabbing a few more supplies for your journey to the dumping site, you make sure and double check to lock your door. Leaving the blue shirt, and a large amount of money behind.

You continue to grumble as you drag the body off into the night, to complete your reason for living, your service to the Condis . 

\-------------------------- 

The night comes and goes fast but you continue, learning the hard way that the longer you take, the stronger the body's smell, after being baked by the sun. The site is still a day away so you stop to eat and drink. You kick the body once out of spite. 

For all you know, your stuff could be at his hive...luckily Kanaya was there doing cleanup. You sigh a breath of relief, sinking your sharp teeth into a piece of meat. It was tender and packed with flavour, the color may have been green but meowbeast was incredibly tender, rare, and gamy. The last time you had it you couldn't enjoy it. You were far to concerned about your claim. Catching yourself frowning you think of something else, turning your attention to the body, which had succeeded in attracting crawlers. You watch quietly finishing your food as the insects crawl over the blood soaked bag attached to his stump of a head.

It must have taken quiet a bit of strength and skill to have caved in his thick skull like that... Must have pissed off the wrong troll.

You shrug picking up his legs as you continue to move toward the site. In order to complete your duty. The green sun harsh as it shines high in the sky.

\-----------------------------------

You could smell the dump site now. You crinkle your noes as you tread forward towards the repulsive odour. Now a day away , it would be day when you reach your destination. 

\------------------------------------

 

The air hangs thick with rotting flesh and your sweat. You couldn't wait to reach the peak of the hill so you could make your way back to the village.

It was about halfway through the day, body aching with the need for sleep. You pant heavily as you finally reach the top of the hill. A few hours walk away, your destination awaits. Next to the pit looked like a weird lump on the horizon, maybe a rock or something. At lest you think it's a rock till whatever it was stood up. You crouch down dropping the body as you grab your spear from your back. He or she was still quite a ways away but that doesn't stop you from being cautious. You wander off track into the thick purple bushes, weapon in hand as you watch the creature move closer. The being broke into a sprint holding something in its hands. Did it see you? Is that why it's running? 

Calmly you close your mouth and breath through your nose. He was still a ways away. You breath easy as you wait, sitting in your shaded spot. A few hours pass and you catch yourself drifting off. A snap of a twig catches your attention. You ready your spear and turn your head, catching him crouching with his head down looking at the body...wearing your clothes, his back to you. Your blood boils, you can't even see his horns from here. It doesn't even matter anymore, you shift slightly aiming at his back. You can't tell how big he is, and you know your sickles were in his hands, the shadow giving it away. You lunge aiming for his heart missing as he leans away in time. She falls dropping the weapons to favour holding her gouged side. The world seems to stop as you stare down at what used to be your claim. "What the fuck....?"

On closer inspection you notice the bloody hammer strapped to her back. You swallow nervously staring at it, that's when it hits you, you realize you let her grab it. You roll back after getting struck in the shoulder. You flinch in pain at the shear force of it, lucky she didn't break anything. Grabbing your sickles from the dirt below, you arm yourself, favouring them instead of the bulky spear.

"I never knew you could actually defend yourself." She smirks at you almost....as if she could understand you. But that was impossible. She was a brainless animal. No way...no way was she..... you toss that thought away when she rushes you again, catching you off guard to check you in the shoulder with hers. You yelp loudly cursing to yourself. "I might as well finish you right here and now! You annoying piece of meat!" 

Moving your arms to your side, your left shoulder lower then your right. You shoulder check her, pushing off a rock, tackling her to the blood stained ground. You feel yourself tear up as you hold the sickles to your beloved claim. The shoulder she hit earlier, screaming in pain.

The panic on her face was clear, as you push down making her blood seep out from under the blades held to her neck. She takes a small shallow breath. You do the same.........everything is quiet.

Her eyes look up to yours.  
Clear tears roll down her pale cheeks. "P-please Karkat....don't kill me.....I'm not ready to die." 

You stare down at her eyes wide. Your hands and knees go numb. You can feel your face glow red with frustration. She was intelligent...she could speak....your right...your claim....just became a crime. "What...did you just...say?" She cowers and whimpers when you push down on the cold metal cutting further. "I don't wan't to die! I want to go home!!" She sounds croaky as she cries, pathetic and helpless. You can't let her go now....if they found out, the'd kill you for sure.

"You're coming back with me...." You have to keep him quiet. "You will be claimed." No one can find out. "And if you speak another word...." At all cost you must stay alive. "I will cut out your tongue." I can't be humiliated again! Not like this! "Got it?" 

She swallows nervously searching your face for any sign of mercy. It takes her but a moment then she agrees. "Fine just...just don't kill me..."

"You're not going to run when I get up?" She shakes her head no. "If you do, I will cull you on the spot."   
She nods again, so you slowly stand, allowing the creature to get up without her weapon.....  
"So......you can speak...why didn't you speak earlier?" You gaze at her intently as you pick up one of the dead troll's legs, slowly dragging him. The creature follows leaving the hammer on the ground. "Well. One of my friends gave me an idea ...that if I met any aliens, I should stay quiet...to give me the upper hand." 

"You're a fucking idiot."   
She looks startled standing back staring at you. "How could you say that!? I almost died because of your poor care!! And I'm a guy! And F-Y-I I can eat meat! " He glares at you catching you off guard.  
"Are all the males in your species small with blunt useless teeth?"

"No....well...all of our teeth look the same for one, and I'm actually tall for my age. You guys are just huge. I'm just surprise you speak English."

"English?" You're confused by him and look at him tilting your head. "I'm surprised your thinkpan is capable of speaking Alternian. Where did you come from anyway? Under a rock?"

He shakes his head. "I actually came from Earth...my planet is dying...I came on a large ship to look for a new planet." He has a ship? You stop pausing for a second in thought before moving on. "Only our queen and select few are allowed technology here...how did you get a ship? Where is it?" He glares at you shaking his head. 

"TELL ME DAMMIT!"   
He frowns at you looking away. "No way in hell I would tell you, after what you done to me...I'd never help you." You growl grabbing him by the neck. "Tell me...I want off this rock just like you, if not more!" He shakes his head as best he could, breathing an airy "Never." You drop him huffing. Ears lowering from guilt. Here you thought he was a claim...so you forced him into a black quadrant.....your stomach does a sickening flip as you think about it. If they find out he can talk, you're dead. He'd be captured and dragged to the Condis. In time he would wish he was dead. You swallow nervous as you figure out what to do. Your mind goes over a million and one things as he prattles on about the things you done. The reminder makes you sick.

"You know...if you said something from the start I wouldn't have...done anything..." He gives you a questioning look. "What do you mean?..."

You sigh looking up. "You can think and act for yourself...and I forced you into a quadrant. On purpose or not...they would kill me. On top of that, if they find out you're ...a somewhat intelligent creature, you'll be put into slavery under the queen. Or killed and treated like a spy." 

"So....You're letting me go?"

You look up glaring. "I didn't say that." He looks puzzled following you. You think over your options as you walk, only coming to one conclusion. "I'll keep you alive and comfortable on one condition." 

It's quiet, the sound of leaves and dead grass crunch under your steps. You can tell by looking at him that he was nervous. "You have to continue acting like a claim...You can't speak. And you must be claimed when I get back." You swallow the lump in your throat and look down. "Then I can work on getting you to your ship..just....please take me with you."

He looks at you surprised. "Really? That's all? Why do you want to leave?" 

You drag the dead troll to the edge of the pit kicking him inside as you spoke. "One day their going to be kicking -kick- me down into that pit...It's just a matter of time. Trolls aren't born with red blood...look into the pit." His eyes search over the hole with disgust and wonder, eyes landing back on you. "Okay?" 

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose with two fingers. "You're not much for a thinkpan are you?"  
He looks at you puzzled as you continue. "I was the unfortunate fucker born with red blood. I should have been killed but as fate would have it. The next queen in line has a soft spot for handicaps like me. But she won't be around to always protect me. So my pathetic days are numbered. Here I thought that I would be given the satisfaction of having a claim myself. Something lower then myself to push my spirit up. Something lower then me to make me feel better about myself." You grumble scratching the back of your neck, claws moving up, raking across the back of your head through tangled hair. 

"In the end it looks like you're just another threat to my life. I can't just let you go off wandering. And when I get back, their going to expect a claiming ceremony...Eridan probably put it off till I got back since that fucker died." You continue walking, now, away from the pit as you make your way back. "In truth I'm really not violent till I need to be...and I'm sorry for using you like that." Your lip quivers making you turn away. "And another thing....you're going to have to take off that shirt...."

"WHAT WHY?" He sounds angry and taken back by your comment, making you blush and look back at him. "It has my symbol on it..if you wear it, it makes it look like you're my matesprit." You wait for his reaction only getting a look that screams -what the fuck?- making your blush grow. "You know...lovers? Red feelings?" 

That's when his cheeks match yours, glowing an equally bright red. "Oh...well..can I wear it for a bit longer?....till we get back to the village?" 

You're pace speeds up unencumbered, no longer having to drag the blue bloods fat ass.

"Fine. When we get closer we switch shirts. And don't you dare try killing me. I will cull you first if I have too." He nods and smiles slightly.

It's quiet as you both walk. None of you saying anything as you distance yourselves from the foul stench, only stopping when the sun sets. 

"Did you really mean it?....That you'd cut out my tongue if I spoke?" 

........you sigh looking over at him sadly. "You know...I'm not even sure anymore."  
He stops taking off his backpack. "Why?"  
"Well one...I do feel guilt, three I fucking stabbed you ruining my favourite shirt I don't want anymore blood on it, and four you're trying to walk around like you're not fucking bothered by it!" You lift your hand pointing behind you. "I THOUGHT HE FUCKING ATE YOU AND CRIED FOR FUCK SAKES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, AND IT WAS MY FAULT FOR LEAVING YOU ALONE INJURED!!" 

He looks a little guilty sitting down on a rock, letting you continue.

"How about this...we get back." He nods. "We do the claiming ceremony." He nods. "Then I slowly gather supplies so that we don't raise suspicion, and you get back to your ship taking me with you."   
He just about nods, until you mention bringing you with. "Wait wait wait. You were serious? About wanting to leave?" You roll your eyes taking off the backpack, putting away your sickles leaving the spear you brought behind. "Yes...I was....look, if we do this we both live. I can stop living in this shit hole and you can continue doing what you do. If you take me with I promise that no one will ever hurt you again. That includes me." 

You search through your bag as he thinks over what you have to say.  
.  
.  
.  
"Fine..."  
Your chest fills with hope once he agrees. If he was telling the truth, you could escape! "Lay down" 

"Huh? What?! Why?" He looks at you puzzled.

"Quit trying to look like a tough guy and get over here so I can take a look at your back, I have the backpack with the first aid." 

He looks a little sheepish, if not squirmy as he lays on his stomach on the blue-green grass. It's quiet as you lift his shirt inspecting the damage. Lucky for you he was just gouged. All you had on you was a few bandages, a vile of sopor to stop infections, along with a needle and thread. You sigh out loud knowing you'd need a little of everything. 

"Is it bad?"   
He tries to turn his head in order to see you, only getting a small nod. "It's not bad, you'll live but you might need a few stitches and some sopor to help it heal." 

He raises his brow asking what sopor was. "Wow you really are an idiot...it's for sleeping in, relaxing, it stops bleeding, helps fight infections, and if you eat it....uhh let's just say you don't. I'm going to put it on a little before and after you get your stitches so that the wound is clean." He nods looking forward. "So I'll need stitches?" 

"Oh my gog, you're not shutting up anytime soon are you?" He chuckles slightly shaking his head. It was strange to see him like this. Happy. You think about the claim ceremony and what you'll have to do to him as you clean the wound with a clean rag, dipped in the sopor. He shivers as you push it against his body. At lest he won't feel as much pain when you do the stitching. Your mind wonders back and forth from helping him to hurting him. It wasn't a normal thing for a troll to feel guilt or mercy as much as you did, in fact....it was very rare.

You sigh again , knotting the last stitch. He flinches at that, so you Shoosh him rubbing his side as he calms down. Once he was relaxed you slather the wound in bright green slime covering it with a large band aid/patch. 

"It feels weird.."   
"Of course it does, I stabbed you."   
"No it feels tingly." You roll your eyes moving the shirt back down.   
"It's the sopor, you're lucky it tingles instead of burns." He nods sitting up on a rock opposite to yours. You sigh again.

"Why do you keep sighing all the time!?" He catches you off guard making you flush lightly. "I was just thinking of the claiming ceremony, that's all." 

"So...tell me what happens. I never really got a explanation Karkat."   
You open your mouth about to speak when something hit you. He must have a name. "Wait, tell me your name first... You must have a name."

"Oh... Umm my name is John, John Egbert! I'm a human, the Captain of Patrol ship 4-13."  
Your eyes widen as you stare. "You...you drive the ship!?"   
He looks a little sheepish nodding.   
"Let's not talk about me...what's going to happen during this..thing?"

You snap back to reality trying to decide where to start. "Well...first I'm going to take you back to the hut and give you more of the medication I got from Gamzee...for ...the damage I caused before..." He nods blushing darkly as he listens. "Then me and you go to Gamzee's hut, where Tavros will inspect you...to make sure the ceremony doesn't kill you." You gaze up at the human seeing fright in John's eyes. "After he determines your gender, I pick a name. Then....they tie you to the high stage between two stone posts, by your hands and feet. Like I had you out between the trees. From there....I do the same thing, only..I heard that it can make the trolls performing the ceremony wild and feral, sealing it all with a large bite to your neck...and releasing fully inside you." He makes an odd face letting you continue. "After that." 

"Oh god there's more!?"  
"DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT!" He cringes and mouths an apology. "And then, to show your loyalty, you are commanded to drink a cups worth of the genetic material that spills from you. Once your bite heals it should scar the same colour as my blood to show you're mine. It's the same when claiming a matesprit or kismesis for life. The dominant one does the biting." 

"Why did you mention the last part?"   
You look away. "You're not really a claim. So. No one but us will know, the claiming ceremony is now a bonding ceremony. There the same because claims usually last ...half a sweep? If their lucky. Claims aren't loved, and are only used to reduce stress so that the trolls don't kill each other. Usually claims are bought from older trolls that visit from other planets. You are on the trolls nursing planet. We grow up on our own to take over other planets." You look back at the human, half amused by the horrific expression. "There must be thousands of you guys out there!!?" 

"Actually...most of my generation will die before even getting to breed, the ones who survive till the queen gets here, will then fight amongst their casts. She will pick 12 trolls out of them. If they survive they get a chance to take over another planet. I'm not in the cast of blood colors, so I'll be one of many culled for fun."

He nods looking a little overcome from the information. "When we get back , I'm sorry but I have to try and act the same way I did before..I'll try not to hurt you." He nods turning away as you dig through your own pack, grabbing the hammock you usually had tucked away. "Since you are diurnal we'll sleep now and walk during the day, when we get back it should be just getting dark, trolls are nocturnal so, I hope you're prepared." He nods gathering large yellow fern leaves, making himself a soft bed. 

Once your bed was tied up you freeze looking over to him, curled up on the cold ground. Feeling a pang of pity you submit your bed for the poor human. "Get over here."

"What did I do wrong now?" He sits up looking at you. You could see much more clearly now that it's dark. Now seeing how his body shook as he lifted himself. "You're sleeping up here tonight...you need the rest more then me." He stands slowly and cautiously, walking towards you and the hammock. "Are you sure?..." You nod grabbing his hand lightly, helping him into the swinging bed. Once he was cozy and off the cold ground you walk over to the pile of leaves laying back, closing your eyes. "Karkat?" ......"What is it John?" .

"Goodnight."

"... Night." You smile softly, closing your eyes, forcing yourself to sleep..

\---------------------------------------

"Hey, hey Karkat. Karkat it's morning." You groan being shook, opening your eyes. It was finally getting warm dammit. " ugh what?" 

" Karkat, you said we would leave when the sun came up." You groan shielding your eyes. "Ya ya just let me grab my stuff." He smiles handing you, your bag. You look around and to your surprise, he cleaned up the camp. "Why are you suddenly so nice?" You stand grabbing your pack eyeing him up and down.

"Well..you were nice to me last night. And we clearly need to work together." 

"So...If I bring you back to your ship, you and your kind won't just kill me?" He frowns looking down, then back up. "I ...I can't really speak for the others. Dave has been following me, and seen some of the things I went through." Your eyes widen as you look around yourself cautiously.

"He's not here now, he would have helped me. I kinda....might have...gotten lost." 

You huff standing. "Lift your shirt, I have to check the cut." John looks surprised for a second lifting his shirt. Removing the bandage you find the sopor did wonders. You remove the stitches with your claws eyeing the smooth skin, aside from removing stitches, it almost looks like nothing happened. You run your finger over the spot making him shudder. "You done looking?" You huff turning away. "It's fine, let's go." 

"How does it look?" He hoists up his backpack lowering the shirt. "Your body seems to absorb sopor better. The wound is fine. Looks like it never happened."

The walking is quiet. Nothing but crunching leaves and sighs. Halfway through the day, the idiot finally speaks. 

"So Karkat...can you tell me more about claims? And the ceremony?"


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit small of an update, but iv been super busy and lazy. I also have bigger plans for the next chapter so I wanted a good spot to rest at :) I hope you all enjoy and Kudo . Oh and I am an absolute whore for comments XD I love them all.

You hang your head feeling a little defeated. You had to tell him sometime after all. "Well. Depending on the bite side, it will mean black or red. They say that sometimes a red relationship ends up being black. Or the other way around" He asks you what you mean, letting you continue explaining."Well its hard to explain since I haven't been in any kind of relationship that came to a bonding ceremony. But trolls have something in them that.....well....it just feels right, I guess? When you go to bite them, right is red feelings and left is black. Whats a good example... if someone had black feelings for another troll but didn't want to hurt them, or couldn't because they secretly pity them. If they do the bonding ceremony, then their true feelings rise up and they bite the right instead of the left. I don't know or CARE about you so I'm biting the left. No way in hell am I giving my red feelings to a primitive creature like you."

Your insides feel hot at the mere thought of giving this....thing, something so special. "what do you mean "save"?"  
"Well...when you bond with someone in a red relationship, you feel an echo of your mates feelings. When in a black relationship it strengthens the pleasure from pain, and you feel better about challenging your mate. OVER ALL ITS THE BEST THING A TROLL COULD HOPE FOR!" you smirk triumphantly. Your skills in romance are really truly unmatched. Don't even get started on how much larger your thinkpan is then this human!

"Oh so its like a neurological thing!" John questions.  
What the fuck is neurological? It sounds like a fucking disease. "What the fuck are you talking about John? Are you fucking stupid?"  
"Umm.....Never mind." He smiles sheepishly. You feel guilty for admitting it , but every time you see him give you a smile, your blood pusher falters and skips.  
You roll your eyes dismissing the feeling." Well anyway, I'm not sharing anything that special with someone like you. Your thinkpan wouldn't even be able to comprehend the complexity of a troll. Besides, trolls can't usually feel the bond with a claim."  
You emphasize your point of caring by giving him the best 'no fucks givin' face you could muster before rolling your eyes again before walking forward once more.

Its quiet again....all you can think about is the sound of his breathing. That is until he cuts through the silence again, spoiling it.  
"So....are we close? ....to the ...umm...Troll village?"

 

You look around startled by how far you two actually walked. Its dark now, and you're surrounded by the same sweet smelling trees. You would never admit it, but you kind of liked it. Sure it was to hide your villages scent, but it was a pleasurable change compared to rotting corpses. You turn to the human and hold out your hand. "I'm sorry but....I have to treat you like a claim while were in here. And here is called Prospit." At least we aren't as bad as derse....gog i hate them..

He slowly hands you the shirt."I know....just, do what you have to do..." He says sadly. After returning it to your bag you take out rope and bind his hands. You feel horrible as you drag him closer to what might be his very demise. Not many claims survive...you prey to gog that you can hold yourself back.

Your palms are sweaty and clammy, the rope almost slipping through your very fingers as you drag him along. You feel bad, looking back seeing him happily take in the view of the trees. Your chest hurts making you frown, just look at yourself. This is so fucking wrong. You will endure, you and the human must live.

Once you two actually enter the village you note seeing him shrink in stature at the sight of the other trolls. His pale form trembles when the other trolls get too close, some getting a growl as they reach out to touch him curiously. He wasn't claimed yet....so unfortunate as it is, you had no right to say anything, unless someone tries to steal him.

"Kar! KAR! Hey Kar, i sea you're finally back. Wway to make us wwait." uhhhhhhgg you mentally groan seeing Eridan waltz up, as if he wasn't waiting for you to return. "Can't I use her once before the ceremony?" You give him the best no face you can muster, glaring daggers into him as you hand the rope over. He has a slight smile so you decide to put him in his place anyway. "Don't you DARE fucking touch her. You are to do your job, nothing more and nothing less."  
Eridan whines knowing he's not about to win, so he continues walking. You follow behind, keeping an eye on John. 

"So, I see you put some clothes on your claim." Eridan looks back at you over his shoulder to catch you staring at john, giving a grin.  
"Shut up. I only wanted to keep him from perverts like you." You snap. hoping it was a good enough excuse.  
"Ouch, Kar that really stings."  
It was....thank god. You sigh. "Just shut up and show me where to go dammit."

The rest of the walk was quiet enough, of course you had to hold yourself back, seeing Eridan play with him was infuriating. You could have been in John's position a million and one times over.

You swallow down nerves as Gamzee's hut comes into focus, lifting the bone curtain to enter. You feel relieved seeing your friendly ex moirail. "Hey Karbro! Welcome, awww you brought the little pink thing. Tavbro is gunna love this." Without even getting to reply, the clown runs into the back returning with his matesprit. You feel bad about Tavros not being able to walk, but at the same time great full. Gamzee was so dedicated to him...they really are perfect for eachother.

"oh hey Karkat, umm so....did you pre- " He stares at John from his chair. No doubt excited seeing a new creature."WOW, He's so cool! umm...Karkat? Can you take the pants off him?" It surprised you at first that Tavros knew he was a male, but at the same time. You feel like your going to vomit. You groan walking over to the human hoping to do this fast. You make it convincing by pushing him over, pulling his clothes off roughly, feeling sick all the while.

Your blood pusher drops in your chest cavity seeing his pupils visibly get smaller. You can see John panic but can't do anything as he cowers. This is his examination after all....

He covers his face as Tavros instructs him to move closer. Tavros looks confused as he speaks, making your fears bubble. "Guys..I'm using my power but he isn't coming....can umm..someone get Vriska? Umm...that is, if you didn't mind. We might have an intelligent one. Sorry Karkat. If Vriska can control him then..uh...we have to give him to the..the... Condis." 

You growl darkly. "This is MY claim!" Clenching your fists you take a step forward being stopped by Gamzee.

"Whoa there brother, get your calm on and mother fucking wait for Eridan."  
You snarl pushing against the taller troll. "NO, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!!" You reach for John trying to claw Gamzee off of you. "LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING INCONSIDERATE SHIT HOLE!!"

You stop hearing bones rattle. Your breath catches as you freeze, eyes darting to the makeshift door. Vriska is seen pulling Eridan in by his fin. "OWwewwWwww" Once she lets go, he pulls his hand up to rub the abused skin.

"Okay, who's the dumb ass that interrupted my bath?" You growl, eyes narrowing at her. You two never did get along much.

She laughs mockingly. "Really? Karkat? Oh is that your claim?" She clears her throat looking over at John. "Leave this up to me guys." She grins looking over to John. "Stand". No sooner then she voices her command , John crumbles to a heap on the floor. Anger leaks from your being, replaced by confusion and concern. "Is...is he alive?" Gamzee lets you go, walking over to John. "Murther of fuck, he's so full of miracles he fell asleep." You breath a sigh of relief.

Tavros cocks his head to the side in confusion. " I guess nothing really works on him...umm...m-maybe it was too much?"  
Or too smart; you think to yourself.  
You were almost afraid to ask. your hands unclench, red marks left behind in their wake.

"S-so......is he going to survive the ceremony or not?" You stare at Tavros intently as Tav looks over the human as Gamzee holds John up by one arm. Tavros shrugs looking over at you looking sorry for himself. This didn't look good. You're just going to have to hold back as much as you can." I'm still claiming him." Tavros sighs and reaches beside him behind the counter pulling out a purple vial. "here Karkat, to start we need you ........to....umm... drink this" He holds his hand out waiting patiently as you approach to snatch the bottle. poping out the corke you down the bitter drink. "Okay now wha-" you're caught off guard when Eridan snaps a strange device around your neck. You lift your hand trying to pull the collar off to no avail. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" You growl looking around the room. "We have to make sure you give all your miracles to your claim Karbro. So we had to all up and leash you." Gamzee smiles taking the end of the stick, forcing distance between him and you, unlike a rope the distance between you is fixed. You can't get near him even if you tried . You swallow nervously, body hot, head dizzy. " J-john......His name is John. His species is Human. H-he is my claim. You will anounce him like this." your mouth feels like cotton as your force out word, after word. "Hehe Look at that Tavbro, Kar's still trying to talk." Eridan picks up John walking in front of you and Gamzee. You watch like a zombie as you follow silently, staring at John. 

You don't know when you left Gamzee's anymore. Your shirt is being ripped off you, instead of lifted over your head. Next your pants are tugged off, the air doesn't relax you one bit. Your body feels on fire, the edges of your sight are glowing purple. 

You stare at John as they lift him, strapping him up. You try to tell them to wait, that you need to give him medicine but your voice comes out a choked gasp. Talking sounds more like clicks and wheezing as you attempt to speak. This was so degrading. Looking out into the audience you survey the other trolls, the filthy animals watch you and John with hungry judging eyes....especially John. You know what they're waiting for. They want you to mess up for a chance at your claim. You growl stepping forward reaching for John as they gag him, only to be pulled back by Gamzee's strong hand pulling on your neck. " Not yet Bro" He smiles at you lazily making you snarl in response. 

You watch as someone pours water over John's face, slapping him a few times till he wakes. Your stomach feels hot as you watch the troll by John pull out a vile similar to the one you drank, pouring it down his throat through the open gag...one he finishes drinking, your vision tunnels on him. You reach again snarling loudly as you try to get closer, you need him, you want him, he's yours and you have to prove it!

Slowly the others allow you further, increasing the length of your restraint. He tries to turn his head in order to see you, he couldn't have gotten more then a glance as you move closer. You take a small breath giving a snarl. your chain pulls back slightly as you proceed too fast, almost choking you for a second.

Despite the tight feeling around your neck you push forward. You want him, you need him. No one can stop you or take what is your's anymore.  
"Wwell are you sure you gave Kar the right amount? Not to much?" Eridan speaks behind you but, for some reason you can't hear most of what he says, he is unimportant as you reach once more. you're almost there. Gamzee says something next, but unlike Eridan's choppy words from earlier. You don't understand what he says. All you can hear is the panicked breathing coming from John and a faint heartbeat that grows louder the closer you get. John looks at you for a moment, before facing forward, calming his breathing. 

Once you reach him you almost lose yourself, you run your claws down his body. You hold onto him with your claws as you smell his neck, the blood adding a sweet coppery taste to the air, along with something much better. Growling your frustration you try to hold back, giving his neck small licks to prepare him. He was yours and no one elses. You can't hold back anymore, your bulge already out, coiling then stretching growing firm as you grow aroused. He makes small sounds of protest but you ignore him. You can't hold back anymore. You drag your claws down to hold onto his hips, thrusting roughly into his tight hole. You pant unaware of how much you truly wanted this. The heat inside you grows as you thrust into him roughly. You want him to wrap around you, you want him to be one with you, you don't want to leave him. Thats when you feel it, John's echo of pleasure, you grasp for his chest trying to hold on, only you feel small sparks of pain. You're hurting him, you growl at yourself unable to stop. You have to help him, but you can't stop thrusting, your movements aren't your own. You breathe harshly as your climax grows, but John, John wasn't close enough. He's hurting, you can feel it. The pleasure and pain swirling in and out almost as much as your mind was. 

You go unconscious for a moment, still moving, still violating John. It lasts but a moment.  
When you wake you feel him. All that is him. You can feel him grow hard as he takes in your pleasure. Focusing all you had into your hand you grab his stiffness and stroke. It felt even better, you regain your wits, you need to bite him. Opening your mouth by his ear you whisper "N-no one's g-going to hurt you again." With that you sink your teeth into his neck. He's on the edge, you can feel it and so are you. Stroking him faster you move your hand the way that feels best, making him moan. He gives you more room, tilting his head. You thrash inside him wildly, holding onto the orgasm, waiting for him. Only after you apply more pressure with your teeth does he finally let go, cum shooting out of him as you fill him. You continue to thrust as you spill, that purple haze still driving you. Pulling off your mouth, you lick the wound. You can feel the pain of the mark as if it was on your own neck, so you lick the mark. As you clean the mark of all blood, you finish. Grunting as you throb and finally finish. Pulling out, tired and spent, you pant trying to get air. As you're pulled back you keep an eye on John, weakly growling when another troll collects the mixture of blood and cum from a small basin below John' between his legs. You can feel the tug on the back of John's head as his hair is pulled to make him drink the mixture. He refuses at first but coughs and drinks when his nose is pinched. After, the troll lets go, John's head falls, a steady drip falls from the open gag in his mouth to the stone below. The last thing you see is John as your hauled away. He last thing you feel, is a spark of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake, you find yourself fully clothed and laying down. It was soft and bright where you were, making you shield your eyes.  
"Oh Karkat you are awake." Relief rushes over you as Kanaya walks to your side. "Karkat,do you feel okay?." She asks again. You nod slowly, you feel fine, yet in pain. Briefly you glide your hands over your body, searching for any marks or scratches, patting your sides as you search. Nothing was wrong, but you still FELT like something was wrong....not to mention your ass hu-...... "Kanaya? Where is John?" you ask. 

"John?" she looks confused for a moment before nodding, "oh your claim, he is with Tavros getting better. You almost shredded him alive, but none the less, the ceremony was a success." She chuckles covering her mouth. "What? What's so funny?" You look at her confused sitting up on her couch. " It's nothing, just, I knew you have always had been soft, but showing pity for your claim is just too much. you must really treasure him. I myself think that its sweet." She smiles at you, sitting next to you on the couch. "Don't worry, I won't tell." 

You look at her confused. "Won't tell what? That I left a mark on the right? Too fucking late, the whole village seen that." You huff crossing your arms.  
It catches you off guard when she shakes her head. "I wish it was that simple, I was the one who took him down. He was a very good conversationalist." Your head spins as if on a swivel to look at her. " I cleaned him up. Made sure there was no blood left. At first he thought I was you, and asked if it was over. He was quite startled to see me. But I told him about us, and that I would never betray you. Especially over one that has made you so happy." She cups your cheek with a gentle hand, kissing your forehead. " I didn't think I would see the day, my little Karkat was flushed for someone." she giggles with glee, it was almost sick if anyone else; but this was Kanaya.....so....I guess its alright to let her gush.

You blush furiously as she continues. "That being said...I believe you are mated too him now. How does it feel? Can you feel how he does? The good and the bad?" Your ears bend down with guilt. "I....I feel like shit..but the worst part is, I know he's feeling even worse." You find yourself opening to her yet again, she always knew just how to get the truth out of you. "Don't worry Karkat, I could tell you were holding back, at one point you even stopped clawing him. But I have to admit, he is weak right now...You might want to take some time before you see him." 

You shake your head standing. "I'm sorry, but I have to go see John, I want to make sure he's okay...." You rest your hand on your chest frowning slightly. "I think he's scared." She smiles and stands next to you. "Then I will accompany you."  
"What why?" You ask, almost a little too fast. "Simply because I want to make sure you are alright besides it's a beautiful morning. I would love very much to take a walk." she smiles at you....probably knowing full well you can't say no. She was brilliant like that. "Fine." You mutter as she follows you. You can't help but feel worried about what you will find when you get closer. Sure enough he could probably feel your anxiety as you walked. Once you reached the small hut he was held in, you freeze. Kanaya pulls out a key, opening the door for you. You take a breath. When you finally see him, he's asleep, in a pile of blankets and robes. Just one look tells you Kanaya did all this. She made sure he was comfortable and safe. 

You could really trust her with anything.


End file.
